1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among processes of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus (semiconductor device), a process of forming a multi-element film containing a predetermined element such as silicon (Si); and at least one element (hereinafter referred to as a “specific element”) selected from the group consisting of boron (B), oxygen (O), carbon (C) and nitrogen (N) on a substrate may be performed.